


Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken

by PolyamorousPrincess



Series: "Love Death + Robots" drabbles [3]
Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon), Love Death + Robots: Good Hunting, Love Death + Robots: Sonnie's Edge
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cyborgs, F/F, Getting Together, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Monsters, Revenge, Spirits, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPrincess/pseuds/PolyamorousPrincess
Summary: ”I’ve been around long enough to know how cruel the world can be. But…” She leaned in to whisper in Sonnie’s ear. ”If you want to get back at those men and others like them, you could come with me.”





	Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken

Sonnie shivered from déjà vu as she walked into the room where Khanivore was kept, and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of the beastie’s cage. ”Hey! You can’t be here.”

The woman turned around to face Sonnie, but she stayed close to the cage. ”I’m sorry for trespassing, but I’ve heard so much about you and Khanivore.”

”Right, and who are you?”

”I’m Yan. They say you fight to get back at the men that hurt you.”

Sonnie snorted and shook her head. ”Well, they’re wrong.”

”I figured. Because at the end of the fight, the beasties are killed while the men controlling them get to walk away without a scratch. It’s not fair.”

”Life never is.”

Yan nodded and stepped closer to Sonnie. ”I’ve been around long enough to know how cruel the world can be. But…” She leaned in to whisper in Sonnie’s ear. ”If you _want_ to get back at those men and others like them, you could come with me.” After planting a soft kiss on Sonnie’s cheek, she took a step back and unbuttoned her coat before letting it fall to the floor.

Sonnie’s eyes widdened as Yan’s naked, metallic, body transformed into a fox with nine tails. The fox walked over to Khanivore’s cage, where she put her paws against the glass and looked straight into Khanivore’s eyes. With a jolt Sonnie realized that Yan had figured out that her and Khanivore were one mind in two bodies. She met Yan’s gaze with Khanivore’s eyes this time.

Yan turned back into her human form, keeping eye contact with Khanivore during the transformation. She leaned in to kiss the glass between her and the beastie, leaving a bright red lipstick mark behind. Then she turned to smile at Sonnie. ”Let’s go hunting together.”


End file.
